Cursed Song
Previous Quest | Locked Info Objective Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Claimable Diamond +50 Death or Life (Design) x1 Prerequisites Maid Experience (0/5) *You have 3 attempts to enter Maids' Lodge daily (Reset at 00:00 daily). Buy monthly card to get one extra attempt daily. You can use diamonds to reset the attempts. Maids' Lodge grants coins and some key information. Gain Prestige *An excellent Secretary should establish her prestige (Lv. 2 Prestige). Synopsis Go to Ball Notes *Prestige Lv. 2 can be reached by obtaining the full set of Unruly Hunter. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, have you picked out what dress you'll wear? Magda: Yes, Mother. Eliza: The Bavlenkas always hold an extravagant ball at the end of each month as if to welcome the next one. The new Bavlenka Patriarch used unknown means to get his family's elf back. Magda: Sir Willow will definitely be there. Story Chat 2 Magda: (It seems more lively today.) (I suppose it's because Sir Willow is here.) Asteria: I didn't expect he would sing that song. Magda: Madam Asteria, what are you talking about? Asteria: You don't know? Magda: (She looks uneasy.) Asteria: Willow is going to sing the... Cursed Aria. Magda: What?! Asteria: So you were unaware. Magda: Please tell me. Asteria: There was once an elf with a melodious voice who fell in love. He wrote a song for that person, hoping to make immortalise his feelings. He fell ill and died before singing it. Magda: Isn't that a coincidence? Asteria: Years later, another elf sang this song for his love. He almost died. Magda: ... Asteria: The elders said this song was so touching that the gods were jealous. No elf dared to sing it again. And the name was lost with time. It's only remembered as the Cursed Aria. Magda: ... I need to stop Sir Willow from singing it. Story Chat 3 Magda: Excuse me, do you know where Sir Willow is? Servant: He's about to perform. You can't- Magda: Sir Willow! Lady A: Finally I can hear his voice again. Lady B: Wouldn't it be better if we heard him sing every night? Lady A: You wish. He belongs to the Bavlenkas. Magda: Sir Willow, I must talk to you! (Sir Willow glanced in this direction but he didn't hear me.) Stop singing that song because it's... The Cursed Aria! (No one heard what I said...) (What now?) ... Willow: My pleasure. Magda: Huh? Willow: I'm honoured that you shed a tear for my performance. Hey, the song's over. Why are you still crying? Magda: Are you alright?! Willow: Haha, shouldn't I be asking you that? Magda: How can you still laugh? Willow: Huh? Magda: The Cursed Aria. If I picked another one, then... Willow: Did you think I didn't know? Magda: ... Willow: What? Magda: Then why did you sing it? Willow: Because I didn't want to disappoint you. Magda: ... Magda: Why?! If the curse is real... Willow: So? If I die, then I would be content that I sang it for you. Once life loses its meaning, we must find a new one. I never cared about the future. It's unpredictable. Maybe a meteorite will fall onto the city tomorrow and we'll all die. Magda: I can't tell if you're too optimistic or pessimistic. Willow: I don't know who told you about the song. But did he tell you who it was for? Magda: His love? Willow: That's correct. So I sang for my love today. Magda: ... Didn't you sing it on stage? There were also so many guests. Willow: But I saw you. Magda: ?! Willow: If possible, I wish I could sing for you until I lost my voice. Magda: I... I... Willow: May I ask you stay a little longer? I'll sing two more songs for you. And only for you. Magda: As long as all I have to do is listen. Willow: Of course. That alone... Is more than enough. Story Chat 4 Maid: My Lady, everything is well with the Bavlenkas. Magda: Thank you. (Ten days have passed...) (Maybe Sir Willow won't be cursed.) (I hope so.) Where's Sir Willow? Maid: It seems he went to... the Gang Territory. Magda: ... (Why do I care about what happens him?!) Category:Main Story Category:Season 2 Category:Transcript